


Anything Goes

by pushkin666



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Bratty Axl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the other night I was watching Kerrang, and Axl was being as bratty as ever, and Slash had his head down as ever concentrating on his guitar and ignoring Axl, and well this happened! </p><p>This is unbeta'd and pretty rough.  Title from the Guns N' Roses song <a href="http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/gunsnroses/anythinggoes.html">Anything Goes</a></p><p> </p><p>  <i>There's  only a few moments respite, and when he looks back to the front of the stage, to the swelling mass of people, Axl is looking right back at him, and from the look on his face Slash knows how this night is going to end. What's going to happen after the fans have gone home.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts), [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Slash always keeps his head down, ignoring Axl as much as he can. He doesn't need to see Axl on stage to know what he's doing. Hears and feels the vibrations through his fingers and feet; moving through the air and in the pressure creeping up his body. The pressure that will need some sort of outlet before the day is ended. There's only so much energy he can expand on stage. What's building though is a different type of pressure - one that has everything to do with Axl, and nothing to do with the concert that's taking place around the two of them.

He channels the energy into playing, his fingers moving quicker over the guitar strings and he can feel the sweat running down his back. It’s hot and sweaty on stage, his clothes sticking to him, just how he likes it. Slash doesn't need to watch Axl. He knows exactly what he's doing. Prancing around the stage and putting himself on display for their fans. Offering himself. Axl loves the adoration of their fans. Can't live without it; as evidenced by the ones that traipse back stage after every show. The ones that Axl uses to ease the tension and pressure of the show. 

When Axl's feeling particularly mean he'll push the groupies over to Slash after he's used them, and when he's feeling particularly desperate, he'll make a point of using the groupies that Slash has already fucked, eyes watching Slash as he does it. 

Slash is no fool - he knows exactly what Axl is playing at. Axl might think he's being clever, but Slash sees right through him. Has known Axl for too long, watched him for too long not to recognise when Axl is pushing for attention. Trying to prove something to Slash. Axl's hunger and need for Slash matches Slash's own. He's just not capable of admitting it to himself, and most certainly not to Slash.

The song finishes and Slash looks up from contemplating his guitar, fingers slowing and then stilling. Axl is yelling something to the audience, Slash hasn't got a clue what it is and he doesn't particularly care. Bending down he picks up the bottle of Jack resting by his feet. Tipping his head back and closing his eyes, Slash swigs from the bottle, enjoying the burn at the back of his throat as he swallows. 

There's only a few moments respite, and when he looks back to the front of the stage, to the swelling mass of people, Axl is looking right back at him, and from the look on his face Slash knows how this night is going to end. What's going to happen after the fans have gone home. 

He mockingly salutes Axl with the bourbon, before putting it back on the floor and turning his attention back to his guitar. No matter how much Axl might want to fight it, they’ll be a point tonight when Axl will be on his hands and knees, ass in the air, begging for Slash to fuck him. 

Slash smiles thinking about what’s going to happen later. The pressure between the two of them has been building for a couple of weeks now and tonight the storm is going to break.


End file.
